five_nights_at_springtrap_wikifandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ennard FB
Ennard Free of Baby 'é um dos antagonistas de Five Nights at Springtrap: The New Reborn. ''Ele é o Molten Freddy de FFPS depois de Ennard ter se separado de Circus Baby e saído de dentro de Michael Afton/Eggs Benedict e antes de ter pego a máscara de Molten Freddy, e estaria se refugiando dentro da antiga Freddy Fazbear Pizza, de Fnaf 1,onde durante a noite, ele passeia pelo restaurante juntamente com os outros animatrônicos até as 6:00 da manhã. Ele caça qualquer humano até às 6:00 da manhã, apesar de seus diálogos darem à entender de que ele está atrás de Burntrap. Aparência O corpo de Molten Freddy é apenas um emaranhado de fios metálicos. Na imagem dos extras é possível ver olhos de outros animatrônicos em seu corpo, o que faz com que ele seja muito semelhante a Ennard. Ele possui apenas um olho inteiro, de cor alaranjada, enquanto o seu outro olho possui fios saindo por ele. História Após sair de dentro de Michael Afton/Eggs Benedict e se separado de Circus Baby, Ennard vagou pelo esgoto até encontrar a antiga Freddy Fazbear Pizza, onde foi se refugiar e acabou fazendo seu abrigo nos Bastidores, onde descansou até o Protagonista decidir invadir o local. Localização Ennard começa na câmera 4, a câmera dos Bastidores, onde vai fazendo seu caminho até o Escritório, sempre mantendo seu caminho pela direita. O caminho é o seguinte: Bastidores → Área de Refeições → Palco →Banheiros→ Corredor Leste → Canto do Corredor Leste → Porta Direita → Escritório. Ele também pode ir para a Pirate Cove, se decidir ativar sua "Parte Funtime Foxy", onde ficará por alguns segundos e correrá direto para o escritório, sem o jogador ter tempo de reação. Ele também pode lançar sua mão direita até o Corredor Oeste, se decidir ativar sua "Parte Funtime Freddy", em que se o jogador não notar ou ouvir ele dizendo "HEY BON-BON, VÁ PEGÁ-LO!"(Ou "HEY BON-BON, GO GET HIM!" se estiver jogando em inglês), resultará em um "Insta-kill" Comportamento Desde a primeira noite Ennard estará ativo, em sua estratégia principal, ele sairá dos Bastidores à procura do jogador, quando estiver na porta direita pronto pra atacar, o jogador deve voltar ao escritório e se esconder debaixo da mesa para evitar levar um jumpscare. Ennard é bem mais agressivo que Burntrap, ele já fica pronto para segurar o jogador quando o jogador vai verificar a porta direita, sendo visíveis apenas os seus dedos, fazendo com que se o jogador não for bem atento, ele acabará tendo um gameover. Ele tem mais de uma única mecânica, além de sua mecânica principal, ele tem mais três mecânicas diferentes que podem ser ativadas aleatoriamente ao longo da noite, são elas: '''Ennard FB Parte Funtime Freddy: Ele vai em uma hora aleatória da noite lançar sua própria mão direita para sua sala simulando o Bon-Bon, o jogador deve esconder-se rapidamente e esperar até ouvir um barulho de batida para não ser pego. sem iluminação nenhuma.]] Ennard FB Parte Ballora: Quando todas as 3 baterias reservas da lanterna se esgotarem, Ennard virá lentamente tocando a música de Ballora, o jogador terá que escutar quando ele estiver se aproximando e se esconder debaixo da mesa no momento em que a música começar a aumentar. A caixa de som de Ballora está gravemente danificada, então sua música estará MUITO baixa! prestes à atacar o jogador]] Ennard FB Parte Funtime Foxy: Ennard vai em alguma hora aleatória da noite até a Pirate Cove, a voz de Funtime Foxy, bem danificada e baixa poderá ser ouvida dizendo: "HORA DO SHOW!"(Ou "SHOWTIME!" se estiver jogando em inglês), após isso, ou após avistar Ennard na câmera(O que também desencadeará o arquivo de áudio), o jogador tem que ser ágil e se esconder debaixo da mesa para evitar ser pego por Ennard Ele tem três variações de jumpscare, um quando ele ataca o jogador pela direita, outro quando o jogador esgota sua lanterna e suas baterias extras, nesse caso, o Escritório ficará escuro e Ennard atacará o jogador. Já o outro é quando o jogador não se defende de "Bon-Bon" e é morto pelo mesmo.__FORCARTDC__ ezgif.com-gif-maker (7).gif|O jumpscare de Ennard FB na porta direita ezgif.com-gif-maker (8).gif|O jumpscare de Ennard FB no Escritório ezgif.com-gif-maker (9).gif|O jumpscare de "Bon-Bon" no Escritório Galeria Teasers ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser escuro.png|Ennard no quinto teaser do jogo ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser 2 escuro.png|Ennard no sexto teaser do jogo ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK Teaser 3 escuro.png|Ennard no sétimo teaser do jogo ARNALDÃO FACEBOOK dnv! Teaser 4 escuro.png|Ennard no oitavo teaser do jogo FNAST TEASER 2 escuro.png|Ennard no Décimo Quarto teaser do jogo In Game Ezgif.com-gif-maker (1).gif|A animação de Ennard FB no menu Ennard FB Extras.png|A antiga imagem de Ennard FB no menu Extras Ennard Extras.png|A nova imagem de Ennard FB no menu Extras(Essa imagem também é a mesma imagem do menu Tutorial) Ennard FB F Freddy.png|A imagem que aparece quando o jogador quer saber como funciona a mecânica de Funtime Freddy de Ennard FB no menu "Tutorial" Ennard FB Ballora.png|A imagem que aparece quando o jogador quer saber como funciona a mecânica de Ballora de Ennard FB no menu "Tutorial" Ennard FB F Foxy.png|A imagem que aparece quando o jogador quer saber como funciona a mecânica de Funtime Foxy de Ennard FB no menu "Tutorial" Ennard FB Ícone.png|O ícone de Ennard FB no menu "Tutorial" Cam 5 Ennard FB.png|Ennard deitado na câmera 5 Cam 5 Ennard FB 2.png|Ennard levantado na câmera 5 Cam 1B Ennard FB.png|A antiga câmera 1B quando Ennard FB estava presente Cam 1B Ennard FB nova.png|A nova câmera 1B quando Ennard FB está presente Cam 1B Burned Springtrap & Ennard FB nova.png|A nova câmera 1B quando ambos Burned Springtrap e Ennard FB estão presentes Cam 1B Burned Springtrap & Ennard FB.png|A antiga câmera 1B quando ambos Burned Springtrap e Ennard FB estavam presentes CAM 1A Ennard FB.png|A câmera 1A quando Ennard está presente Cam 1A Burned Springtrap & Ennard FB.png|A câmera 1A quando ambos Burntrap e Ennard FB estão presentes Cam 7 Ennard FB.png|A câmera 7 quando Ennard está presente Cam 4A Ennard FB.png|A câmera 4A quando Ennard está presente Cam 4B Ennard FB.png|A câmera 4B quando Ennard está presente Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Five Nights at Springtrap: The New Reborn Categoria:Personagens